Classes
Class system The class system in RPGfour are based on professions different races have. Even though a human and an ayer are knights they will most likely fight differently. An ayer has increased magic use abilities and cannot build as much muscles as humans. Likewise with lykans and humans, where lykans are able to build more muscles and have increased strength and durability. Ayer Witch Witches are ayers that have a general understanding of magic in most places. They usually use one of the elements as their main weapon, but have usually mastered other elements or powers, such as illusions, summoning, etc. Scout Scouts use speed and invisibility spells to hide themselves to run around battlefields or check out how dangerous a mission is before sending a compatible troop. They have good tracking skills and rarely get fatigued. They usually stay out of battle and direct conflicts as they are not trained in fighting. Healer Healers are ayers which usually are born with the water element. They usually are great at healing to begin with and can heal both themselves and others. The most common healing types are light spells, water spells or potions. There are others such as summonings and jewellery. They stay on healing stations throughout the battlefield unless they are combat medics where they often follow teams. Magician Magicians are ayers who are trained in several areas. Usually they are skilled with talismans, jewellery, summoning and weaponry. They usually summons things that figth automatically for them, and stay often in the back of the battle watching. Trickster Tricksters use forbidden magic, and are often skilled in most areas. Usually they are former witches who have fallen into the darkness and forgotten their vows to the Witch Order. Lykan Berserker Lykan berserkers are trained to fight till they die. They are supposed to take out most of the opponents before the other team members arrive. Using no magic to fight they have to build a lot of muscles to fight other opponents. Tanker Tankers are trained to withstand attacks of all sorts before falling. They are usually in the front taking most of the damage so long range users can use their time and space to attack from behind. Guardian Lykan guardians are a mixture of tanker and healers. They usually are able to take a lot of damage but have less attack powers as a tanker since they use their abilities on healing instead. This is the most common combat medic profession. They heal using light spells. Knight Being a Lykan they are the strongest race and therefore the strongest knight. They wear the heaviest armour to protect them and also use greatswords to attack. Human Knight Human knights are often great tacticians, as they are not skilled with magic nor are the strongest. Therefore are they often supportive knights. However, they are often agile and are trained in close-combat fights. Scout Human scouts do not use magic, but rather use smoke screens and stun grenades. They are agile and fast, but are more durable than ayer scouts. Esper Espers are human with paranormal abilities. They have different jobs because of their variety of abilities.